whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Grim Legion
The Grim Legion is one of the divisions of the Hierarchy of Stygia. The Legion takes in wraiths that died as a result of violence, usually murder. Methods of the Grim Legion Regular Jobs A reflection of the very nature of their death, the Grim Legion's ranks have some of the most accomplished and deadliest fighting divisions. Ranks are strictly organized and enforced, and soldiers of the Grim practice a form of fighting discipline rarely seen in any other army of the dead. They fight with an eerie silence and efficiency. However, the Grim also has its fair share of mundane desk jobs, spies, and Reapers. They are not as well known, but are as accomplished as any other Legion when it comes to getting their work done. The Grim Legion also has several contacts with the other Dark Kingdoms. They have the Sardonicai, the closest thing to an ambassador in the Shadowlands. Legion Culture Within the ranks of the Legions, the Grim Legion has the largest number of restless members who would rather be somewhere else. Many of them remain in the Grim Legion because of the Smiling Lord's promise to help them avenge their deaths, Dictum Mortuum be damned. The Deathmarks of the Grim Legion are among the most identifiable of any Legion; many members wear their clothing and armor so that it shows of the fatal wounds that did them in. Many also have bruised and mottled skin, making them easy to identify. Enemies and Allies Perhaps because of the Smiling Lord's ambition and disregard for others, no clan is as hated among the other Legions as the Grim Legion. The Skeletal Legion and Iron Legion in particular have kept a watchful eye on the Grim Legion for years, and not just because they want to keep ahead in numbers. The Grim Legion harbors a disregard for the Penitent Legion (because madness is no excuse for violence) and the Silent Legion (because violence against the self is worse) along with the aforementioned Skeletal and Iron Legions. Divisions Executioners Many of the Deathlords have their own personal division that serve to guard them, and the Smiling Lord is no different. The Executioners, among the best fighters in the Legion, number in the hundreds; the Smiling Lord always has at least 50 around him at any one time. Sardonicai The Sardonicai are the ambassadors of Stygia. Highly decorated within the Legion, they are sent abroad to the other Dark Kingdoms with entourages and elaborate Artifact gifts to win the favor of other rulers. It appears to be working; the Smiling Lord currently has an extremely favorable relationship with Yu Huang of the Dark Kingdom of Jade. Infiltrators These spies within the Hierarchy gather information on wraiths suspected of crimes against the government; they then serve as whistleblowers to the proper channels. While they do indeed find many criminals among the ranks of the Hierarchy, some know they have also sent many innocent souls to horrible fates as well. Retrievers and Arbiters Working with the Infiltrators, these two groups handle the arresting of the accused. While most of them work within the law, they can also as easily bend or break it. Unusually, most of the Retrievers are women; many of them are murdered victims out for revenge. Black Masks These officially do not exist, but for those who believe in them, the Black Masks are a group of assassins within the Grim Legion that would put even the famous Slander to shame. Some say they have even worked within the Legion, replacing the Smiling Lord with one of their own numbers. Recent History The Grim Legion made a major grab for power during the Fourth Great Maelstrom. The Smiling Lord declared himself Emperor of Stygia, causing a war between the Legions; he went so far as to remove the Laughing Lady from power and replace her with a puppet that followed his commands. Eventually, Charon and the Mnemoi intervened and forced the Smiling Lord to rescind his claim. But the damage was done, and the distrust the Grim Legion created still lingers today, even if most wraiths cannot remember exactly why. Background Information The symbol of Grim Legion is the one of alchemical symbols for iron. References * Category:Wraith: The Oblivion glossary Category:Underworld Bureaucracy